


Quidditch Matches & Prefects Bathrooms

by orphan_account



Series: Emerald and Bronze [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ravenclaw wins a Quidditch match. Phasma gets suspicious and Hux hates sneaking around.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Series: Emerald and Bronze [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578709
Kudos: 14





	Quidditch Matches & Prefects Bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically in my quest to refresh my memory on head boys and stuff a very angry looking Bill Weasley stared back at me if there had ever been a moment of doubt Hux would be a head boy it was obliterated by Domhnall Gleeson’s scowl.

Hux tightened his grip on his robes. He was digging his fingers into the black fabric so harshly his joints ached. He felt his nails bite into his palms even through the layers of black. If anybody cared to glance at him they’d probably mistake him white-knuckling his uniform for tense excitement as he watched Ren and the Ravenclaw seeker go head to head. They chased after the Golden Snitch at breakneck speed.

Ren wasn’t even the Slytherin seeker but if he was honest Hux didn’t really know what position he played. Keeper his brain supplied, it was an assumption based on an observation he had passively made. The goal was fucking empty except for the scrawny kid hovering with a confused expression. Even he with his limited knowledge, Rey tried to steadily expand, knew he should be chasing the Snitch beside her not keep watch by the goal.

Yet his eyes weren’t focused on the man trying to win them house points though again people probably believed this to be his sole focus — winning. Hux couldn’t care less for the House Cup at this very moment he only cared about Rey’s wellbeing as Ren barreled into her side several times. He was trying to get her off track as he kicked and pushed at her broom. She simply zipped ahead extending her hand, ready to bring home another win for Ravenclaw. A Bludger whizzed past her face and if he could he’d beat it straight back towards Phasma or that other brut.

Rey looked unbearably elegant in her blue and bronze robes as she flew past the stands with a wide grin. Ravenclaw had won yet another match and Hux sat still, impassive if it had been any other team he might have given a tight lipped smile and a few claps, but his house had lost. He at least needed to pretend to be bothered. He didn’t care for Quidditch he only ever showed up to Slytherin and Ravenclaw matches. He needed to show house pride and the later as he liked to rub in Ren’s face was simply because they were a threat to the cup and the captain clearly had no observational skill whatsoever.

Rey’s smile was bright as she was celebrated by her teammates but her hazel eyes searched the crowd until they landed on his scowling face. Her smile seemed to grow impossibly wider as she focused on him. She had told him once that even when she was going however many miles an hour she could always spot him. Rey loved his hair especially when it wasn’t slicked back. She had told him as much while running her fingers through it.

Hux left the stands along with the rest of Slytherin spectators. The throng of green and silver shuffled back to the castle with their heads hung low or aggressively arguing over the referee’s favoritism. Some even going as far as suggesting bribery. Other believed it was simply Ren’s lack of leadership skills which to Hux sounds about right. Behind them Ravenclaw celebrated their win loudly. Cheering for Rey and the Chasers. He curled his hands into fists hiding them in the pockets of his robe. He’d heal the crescent shaped welts later or else Rey would worry or scold him for being stupid. She had told him about a hundred times about not caring if he congratulated her on a win right after the match or in private.

Hux went straight to the door leading down to the dungeon. He ignored Phasma in her obnoxiously green Quidditch robes trying to catch up with him. Her beating that Bludger towards Rey still made him want to jinx her even though she was his best friend. But a jinx wouldn’t get him anywhere she’d probably just slap him up the head and ask him if he’d gotten dumber over the winter. He probably had. A fond smile almost found its way onto his face just thinking of the Christmas break, all that time he’d spent with Rey.

Hux stepped up to the bare stone wall and whispered the password. It was stupid. Worse than the one before that which had been serpentis ictu, but serpent supreme really took the cake. Irritatingly it reminded him of that movie Rey had wanted to see with him once it was released.

He trudged through the common room and towards his dorm hoping Phasma wouldn’t follow or worse Ren. It was bad enough they were forced to share a room and he really wasn’t feeling like seeing him now. He sat down on his bed and pulled out his wand and pointed it at his hand. “Episkey,” he muttered quietly repeating the spell on his other hand.

Phasma stormed in a split second later. He schooled his features in bored disinterest. His default expression really.

“What’s wrong with you?” she asked looking at him accusingly.

“Pardon?”

“What’s wrong with you? You hate Quidditch and you hate Kylo so what the fuck is wrong with you and why are you blowing me off?” she growled. Other people would be scared of the tall menacing blonde prowling in front of his bed, but he simply sighed.

Her eyes narrowed. “It’s not about the game is it? It’s about that Ravenclaw girl, the one Kylo is obsessed with.”

Hux was on his feet as soon as she brought up Rey. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Oh, you got it bad Armie.”

Phasma laughed and the urge to jinx her welled up again but he composed himself and spat, “Don’t call me that.”

Her laugh turned louder as she threw her head back. She was enjoying this, and he hated her for it. He wasn’t some fool that didn’t dare talk to the girl he liked. Admittedly he’d only gotten the chance to talk to her because she bumped into him at the library late in the afternoon and after that she’d been stuck in his head.

He probably wouldn’t have said anything if he hadn’t overheard her talking about him with her friends. It might have not been the nicest thing to say but even with her calling him that stiff ginger Slytherin, she called him attractive in the same sentence. Hux had chosen to ignore the in a menacing way but cute she added after a moment of contemplation.

Her friend had laughed and called her crazy. Suddenly Phasma squealed.

“Are you dating her?” she whispered conspiratorially. His friend’s behavior was mindbogglingly not her. He furrowed his brows close to asking if she’d taken a Bludger to the head while he wasn’t looking.

“You are! Kylo’s gonna be livid,” she continued in her quiet uncharacteristic excitement.

“You need to copulate,” he said and heard Rey laugh in his mind. He’d said it to her once and she’d doubled over laughing actually slipping off the couch in the room of requirements. Her reaction had been almost as bad when he called it intercourse.

Phasma bit her lips as she looked at him. “You look mortified.”

“Thank you I know.”

She sat down beside him still trying to suppress a grin. He didn’t need her to ask he simply nodded and she laughed again. He really had no idea what had gotten into his usually grim best friend. Had they won he’d chalk it up to endorphins but the Bludger to the head seemed more likely by the second or — No! Phasma was much worse than him when it came to sex yet again Mitaka had a crush on her but really, he had a crush on everyone.

Kylo wasn’t even an exception which was simply ludicrous especial considering his choking fantasies. As of late he’d been making eyes at the bun wearing Hufflepuff girl though. Hux simply didn’t know what had gotten into Phasma maybe somebody had jinxed her or given her some potion without her noticing.

Hux wanted to believe she was too smart for that but a few memorable instances proved him wrong.

***

He was late. He was fucking late because Ren that oaf was following him around the castle. Thankfully the Bloody Baron had intercepted Ren. He knew but he hadn’t told on him and Rey simply because he saw his own failed love story play out happily.

 _A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw in love_ , he had rejoiced while clapping his hands together as if he was imitating Nearly Headless Nick.

“Spring breeze,” Hux hissed and the door to the Prefects bathroom swung open. He still hadn’t quite figured out how the locking mechanism worked because it never opened for Ren when he stood outside the door and muttered the password yet when he said it and Rey was inside it clicked open instantly.

Maybe it had something to do whether the occupant wanted the entrants company.

Rey knelt by the faucets still dressed in her robes. Hux took care to quiet his steps and slid up behind her.

She sighed as she felt his lips press against her jaw.


End file.
